


A Very Potter Opinion

by MarlaHectic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Essay, kind of, personal opinion, the tittle is an obvious starkid reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaHectic/pseuds/MarlaHectic
Summary: This is not a fic, this is a kind of essay giving my opinion about JK Rowling and her last...well...screw up. More concretely, it is arevindication of a world that belong to the people who have grown there (aka US), and nobody else





	A Very Potter Opinion

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! As I said in the summary this is not a fic, but I really really felt as something that needed to be said...well, actually, more like something I need to get off my chest.   
> Hope you like it.  
> Sorry for all my Spanish and quicktipper mistakes.

A VERY POTTER OPINION  
Let’s be frank, I have absolutely nothing new to add to the whole JK shit-show (pardon my French), but I have still been feeling obliged to share my thought on the matter with the rest of the fandom (and anyone willing to listen, to be honest).  
Some people are saying that part of the fandom was turning a blind eye to all the problematic elements included in the Wizaring World -and though I believe it to be the case of part of them- I reckon what has happened to an also relatively big part of the community is that WE made this world so ours that WE have, somehow, turned this more than questionable themes into less toxic ideas; “freeing” them from all the awful connotations they had.  
Why?  
Because the whole freaking Wizaring World is OURS. Ours from the very beginning; ours, and not hers. Harry might be his kid by “birth”, but he is OUR friend, our brother. And, as these books explore themselves, family doesn´t end (nor begin) with blood.  
Furthermore, Draco is Lucius’ son, but by the end of the saga he is probably not his in any other way.  
What I am meaning to say is that we shouldn’t let a teeny tiny human who has proved to be a despicable member of our species ruin and/or take away from us what has been our home for years (and years to come).  
Alas, feel free to come in. It doesn’t belong to her, it is all ours (as well as of the future generations) to take.  
But, of course, be practical, buy only non-official merch and try not to give money to the official franchise itself.  
Marla,   
A proud Bi-Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it.  
> If you want to share your opinion in the matter all comments are more than welcome.  
> Long life and prosperity,  
> Marla Lannister Erso Dan Glokta


End file.
